pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
April 30
April 30 is the 120th day of the year (121st in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 245 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Tuesday or Wednesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Friday or Sunday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 311 – The Diocletianic Persecution of Christians in the Roman Empire ends. 313 – Battle of Tzirallum: Emperor Licinius defeats Maximinus II and unifies the Eastern Roman Empire. 642 – Chindasuinth is proclaimed king by the Visigothic nobility and bishops. 1315 – Enguerrand de Marigny is hanged on the public gallows at Montfaucon. 1492 – Spain gives Christopher Columbus his commission of exploration. 1513 – Edmund de la Pole, Yorkist pretender to the English throne, is executed on the orders of Henry VIII. 1517 – Evil May Day xenophobic riots in London begin 1557 – Mapuche leader Lautaro is killed by Spanish forces at the Battle of Mataquito in Chile. 1598 – Juan de Oñate makes a formal declaration of his Conquest of New Mexico. 1636 – Eighty Years' War: Dutch Republic forces recapture a strategically important fort from Spain after a nine-month siege. 1671 – Petar Zrinski, the Croatian Ban from the Zrinski family, is executed. 1789 – On the balcony of Federal Hall on Wall Street in New York City, George Washington takes the oath of office to become the first elected President of the United States. 1803 – Louisiana Purchase: The United States purchases the Louisiana Territory from France for $15 million, more than doubling the size of the young nation. 1812 – The Territory of Orleans becomes the 18th U.S. state under the name Louisiana. 1838 – Nicaragua declares independence from the Central American Federation. 1863 – A 65-man French Foreign Legion infantry patrol fights a force of nearly 2,000 Mexican soldiers to nearly the last man in Hacienda Camarón, Mexico. 1871 – The Camp Grant massacre takes place in Arizona Territory. 1885 – Governor of New York David B. Hill signs legislation creating the Niagara Reservation, New York's first state park, ensuring that Niagara Falls will not be devoted solely to industrial and commercial use. 1894 – Coxey's Army reaches Washington, D.C. to protest the unemployment caused by the Panic of 1893. 1900 – Hawaii becomes a territory of the United States, with Sanford B. Dole as governor. 1900 – Casey Jones dies in a train wreck in Vaughan, Mississippi, while trying to make up time on the Cannonball Express. 1904 – The Louisiana Purchase Exposition World's Fair opens in St. Louis, Missouri. 1907 – Honolulu, Hawaii becomes an independent city. 1920 – Peru becomes a signatory to the Buenos Aires copyright treaty. 1925 – Automaker Dodge Brothers, Inc is sold to Dillon, Read & Co. for US$146 million plus $50 million for charity. 1927 – The Federal Industrial Institute for Women opens in Alderson, West Virginia, as the first women's federal prison in the United States. 1927 – Douglas Fairbanks and Mary Pickford become the first celebrities to leave their footprints in concrete at Grauman's Chinese Theater in Hollywood. 1937 – The Commonwealth of the Philippines holds a plebiscite for Filipino women on whether they should be extended the right to suffrage; over 90% would vote in the affirmative. 1938 – The animated cartoon short Porky's Hare Hunt debuts in movie theaters, introducing Happy Rabbit (a prototype of Bugs Bunny). 1938 – The first televised FA Cup Final takes place between Huddersfield Town and Preston North End. 1939 – The 1939-40 New York World's Fair opens. 1939 – NBC inaugurates its regularly scheduled television service in New York City, broadcasting President Franklin D. Roosevelt's N.Y. World's Fair opening day ceremonial address. 1943 – World War II: Operation Mincemeat: The submarine HMS Seraph surfaces in the Mediterranean Sea off the coast of Spain to deposit a dead man planted with false invasion plans and dressed as a British military intelligence officer. 1945 – World War II: Führerbunker: Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun commit suicide after being married for less than 40 hours. Soviet soldiers raise the Victory Banner over the Reichstag building. 1947 – In Nevada, the Boulder Dam is renamed the Hoover Dam a second time. 1948 – In Bogotá, Colombia, the Organization of American States is established. 1953 – In Warner Robins, Georgia, an F4 tornado kills 18 people. 1956 – Former Vice President and Democratic Senator Alben Barkley dies during a speech in Virginia. He collapses after proclaiming "I'm glad to sit on the back row, for I would rather be a servant in the house of the lord than sit in the seats of the mighty." 1957 – Supplementary Convention on the Abolition of Slavery entered into force. 1961 – K-19, the first Soviet nuclear submarine equipped with nuclear missiles, is commissioned. 1963 – The Bristol Bus Boycott is held in Bristol to protest the Bristol Omnibus Company's refusal to employ Black or Asian bus crews, drawing national attention to racial discrimination in the United Kingdom. 1966 – The Church of Satan is established at the Black House in San Francisco. 1967 – The Aldene Connection opened in Roselle Park, NJ, shutting down the CNJ's Jersey City waterfront terminal and transferring commuters to Newark Penn Station. 1973 – Watergate scandal: U.S. President Richard Nixon announces that White House Counsel John Dean has been fired and that other top aides, most notably H. R. Haldeman and John Ehrlichman, have resigned. 1975 – Fall of Saigon: Communist forces gain control of Saigon. The Vietnam War formally ends with the unconditional surrender of South Vietnamese president Dương Văn Minh. 1980 – Beatrix becomes Queen of the Netherlands. 1980 – The Iranian Embassy siege begins in London. 1982 – The Bijon Setu massacre occurs in Calcutta. 1993 – CERN announces World Wide Web protocols will be free. 1993 – Monica Seles is stabbed by Günter Parche, an obsessed fan, during a quarterfinal match of the 1993 Citizen Cup in Hamburg, Germany 1994 – Formula One racing driver Roland Ratzenberger is killed in a crash during the qualifying session of the San Marino Grand Prix run at Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari outside Imola, Italy. 1995 – U.S. President Bill Clinton becomes the first President to visit Northern Ireland. 1998 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 1165 relating to Rwanda Tribunal is adopted. 2000 – Canonization of Faustina Kowalska in the presence of 200,000 people and the first Divine Mercy Sunday celebrated worldwide. 2004 – U.S. media release graphic photos of American soldiers abusing and sexually humiliating Iraqi prisoners at Abu Ghraib prison. 2008 – Two skeletal remains found near Yekaterinburg, Russia, are confirmed by Russian scientists to be the remains of Alexei Nikolaevich, Tsarevich of Russia and Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna, one of his sisters. 2009 – Chrysler files for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. 2009 – Seven people are killed and another ten injured at a Queen's Day parade in Apeldoorn, Netherlands in an attempted assassination on Queen Beatrix. 2009 – Azerbaijan State Oil Academy shooting: Twelve people were killed (students and staff members) by an armed attacker. 2012 – An overloaded ferry capsizes on the Brahmaputra River in India killing at least 103 people. 2013 – Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands abdicates and Willem-Alexander becomes King of the Netherlands. 2014 – A bomb blast in Ürümqi kills three people and injures 79 others. Births 1245 – Philip III of France (d. 1285) 1331 – Gaston III, Count of Foix (d. 1391) 1425 – William III, Landgrave of Thuringia (d. 1482) 1553 – Louise of Lorraine (d. 1601) 1623 – François de Laval, French-Canadian bishop and saint (d. 1708) 1651 – Jean-Baptiste de La Salle, French priest and saint (d. 1719) 1662 – Mary II of England (d. 1694) 1664 – François Louis, Prince of Conti (d. 1709) 1710 – Johann Kaspar Basselet von La Rosée, Bavarian general (d. 1795) 1723 – Mathurin Jacques Brisson, French zoologist and philosopher (d. 1806) 1758 – Emmanuel Vitale, Maltese commander and politician (d. 1802) 1770 – David Thompson, English-Canadian cartographer and explorer (d. 1857) 1777 – Carl Friedrich Gauss, German mathematician and physicist (d. 1855) 1803 – Albrecht von Roon, Prussian soldier and politician, 10th Minister President of Prussia (d. 1879) 1812 – Kaspar Hauser, German feral child (d. 1833) 1829 – Ferdinand von Hochstetter, Austrian geologist and academic (d. 1884) 1850 – George Gibb, Scottish-English businessman (d. 1925) 1857 – Eugen Bleuler, Swiss psychiatrist and eugenicist (d. 1940) 1857 – Walter Simon, German banker and philanthropist (d. 1920) 1864 – Jean, duc Decazes, French sailor (d. 1912) 1864 – Juhan Liiv, Estonian poet and author (d. 1913) 1865 – Max Nettlau, German historian and academic (d. 1944) 1869 – Hans Poelzig, German architect, designed the IG Farben Building and Großes Schauspielhaus (d. 1936) 1870 – Franz Lehár, Slovak-Austrian composer (d. 1948) 1870 – Dadasaheb Phalke, Indian director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1944) 1874 – Cyriel Verschaeve, Flemish priest and author (d. 1949) 1876 – Orso Mario Corbino, Italian physicist and politician (d. 1937) 1877 – Léon Flameng, French cyclist (d. 1917) 1877 – Alice B. Toklas, American memoirist (d. 1967) 1880 – Charles Exeter Devereux Crombie, Scottish cartoonist (d. 1967) 1883 – Jaroslav Hašek, Czech soldier and author (d. 1923) 1883 – Luigi Russolo, Italian painter and composer (d. 1947) 1884 – Olof Sandborg, Swedish actor (d. 1965) 1888 – John Crowe Ransom, American poet, critic, and academic (d. 1974) 1893 – Harold Breen, Australian public servant (d. 1966) 1893 – Joachim von Ribbentrop, German soldier and politician, 14th German Reich Minister for Foreign Affairs (d. 1946) 1895 – Philippe Panneton, Canadian physician, academic, and diplomat (d. 1960) 1896 – Reverend Gary Davis, American singer and guitarist (d. 1972) 1896 – Hans List, Austrian scientist and businessman, founded the AVL Engineering Company (d. 1996) 1897 – Humberto Mauro, Brazilian director and screenwriter (d. 1983) 1900 – Erni Krusten, Estonian author and poet (d. 1984) 1900 – David Manners, Canadian-American actor and singer (d. 1998) 1901 – Simon Kuznets, Belarusian-American economist, statistician, and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1985) 1902 – Theodore Schultz, American economist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1998) 1905 – Sergey Nikolsky, Russian mathematician and academic (d. 2012) 1908 – Eve Arden, American actress (d. 1990) 1908 – Bjarni Benediktsson, Icelandic journalist and politician, 13th Prime Minister of Iceland (d. 1970) 1908 – Frank Robert Miller, Canadian air marshal and politician (d. 1997) 1909 – F. E. McWilliam, Irish sculptor and educator (d. 1992) 1909 – Juliana of the Netherlands (d. 2004) 1910 – Levi Celerio, Filipino pianist, violinist, and composer (d. 2002) 1910 – Sri Sri, Indian poet and songwriter (d. 1983) 1913 – Ilmar Raud, Estonian chess player (d. 1941) 1914 – Charles Beetham, American middle-distance runner (d. 1997) 1914 – Dorival Caymmi, Brazilian singer-songwriter, actor, and painter (d. 2008) 1916 – Claude Shannon, American mathematician and engineer (d. 2001) 1916 – Paul Kuusberg, Estonian journalist and author (d. 2003) 1916 – Robert Shaw, American conductor (d. 1999) 1917 – Bea Wain, American singer 1920 – Duncan Hamilton, Irish-English race car driver and pilot (d. 1994) 1921 – Roger L. Easton, American scientist, co-invented the GPS (d. 2014) 1921 – Tove Maës, Danish actress (d. 2010) 1922 – Anton Murray, South African cricketer (d. 1995) 1923 – Percy Heath, American bassist (Heath Brothers and Modern Jazz Quartet) (d. 2005) 1923 – Kagamisato Kiyoji, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 42nd Yokozuna (d. 2004) 1923 – Al Lewis, American actor and politician (d. 2006) 1923 – Francis Tucker, South African race car driver (d. 2008) 1924 – Uno Laht, Estonian KGB officer and author (d. 2008) 1925 – Corinne Calvet, French-American actress (d. 2001) 1925 – Johnny Horton, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1960) 1926 – Shrinivas Khale, Indian composer (d. 2011) 1926 – Cloris Leachman, American actress 1928 – Hugh Hood, Canadian author and academic (d. 2000) 1928 – Orlando Sirola, Italian tennis player (d. 1995) 1930 – Félix Guattari, French psychotherapist and philosopher (d. 1992) 1933 – Dickie Davies, English television host 1933 – Charles Sanderson, Baron Sanderson of Bowden, English politician 1934 – Jerry Lordan, English singer-songwriter (d. 1995) 1934 – Don McKenney, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1937 – Tony Harrison, English poet and playwright 1938 – Gary Collins, American actor and talk show host (d. 2012) 1938 – Juraj Jakubisko, Slovak director and screenwriter 1938 – Larry Niven, American author and screenwriter 1940 – Jeroen Brouwers, Dutch journalist and writer 1940 – Michael Cleary, Australian rugby player and politician 1940 – Burt Young, American actor and painter 1941 – Stavros Dimas, Greek lawyer and politician, Greek Minister of Foreign Affairs 1941 – Johnny Farina, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Santo & Johnny) 1942 – Maurizio Arcieri, Italian singer (The New Dada and Krisma) (d. 2015) 1943 – Frederick Chiluba, Zambian politician, 2nd President of Zambia (d. 2011) 1943 – Bobby Vee, American singer 1944 – Jon Bing, Norwegian author, scholar, and academic (d. 2014) 1944 – Jill Clayburgh, American actress and singer (d. 2010) 1944 – Graham Upton, English-Australian academic 1945 – J. Michael Brady, British radiologist 1945 – Annie Dillard, American novelist, essayist, and poet 1945 – Mimi Fariña, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and activist (d. 2001) 1945 – Michael J. Smith, American captain, pilot, and astronaut (d. 1986) 1946 – Lee Bollinger, American lawyer and academic 1946 – King Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden 1946 – Paul Haenen, Dutch comedian and voice actor 1946 – Bill Plympton, American animator, producer, and screenwriter 1946 – Don Schollander, American swimmer 1947 – Paul Fiddes, English theologian and academic 1947 – Leslie Grantham, English actor and producer 1947 – Finn Kalvik, Norwegian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1947 – Tom Køhlert, Danish footballer and manager 1947 – Mats Odell, Swedish economist and politician, Swedish Minister for Financial Markets 1948 – Perry King, American actor 1948 – Alexander Onassis, American-Greek businessman (d. 1973) 1948 – Pierre Pagé, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1948 – Margit Papp, Hungarian athlete 1949 – Phil Garner, American baseball player and manager 1949 – António Guterres, Portuguese academic and politician, 114th Prime Minister of Portugal 1949 – Karl Meiler, German tennis player (d. 2014) 1952 – Jacques Audiard, French director and screenwriter 1952 – Jack Middelburg, Dutch professional Grand Prix motorcycle road racer (d. 1984) 1953 – Merrill Osmond, American singer, bass player, and actor (The Osmonds) 1954 – Thom Bray, American actor, producer, and screenwriter 1954 – Jane Campion, New Zealand director, producer, and screenwriter 1954 – Kim Darroch, English diplomat, UK Permanent Representative to the European Union 1954 – Frank-Michael Marczewski, German footballer 1955 – Nicolas Hulot, French journalist and environmentalist 1955 – David Kitchin, English lawyer and judge 1955 – Zlatko Topčić, Bosnian writer and screenwriter 1956 – Jorge Chaminé, Portuguese opera singer 1956 – Lars von Trier, Danish director and screenwriter 1958 – Charles Berling, French actor, director, and screenwriter 1958 – Wonder Mike, American rapper (Sugarhill Gang) 1959 – Paul Gross, Canadian actor, singer, producer, and screenwriter 1959 – Stephen Harper, Canadian economist and politician, 22nd Prime Minister of Canada 1959 – W. Thomas Smith, Jr., American journalist and author 1960 – Geoffrey Cox, English lawyer and politician 1960 – Kerry Healey, American academic and politician, 70th Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts 1960 – David Miscavige, American religious leader 1961 – Isiah Thomas, American basketball player, coach, and sportscaster 1963 – Andrew Carwood, English tenor and conductor 1963 – Michael Waltrip, American race car driver and sportscaster 1964 – Tony Fernandes, Malaysian-Indian businessman, co-founded Tune Group 1964 – Ian Healy, Australian cricketer, coach, and sportscaster 1964 – Barrington Levy, Jamaican rapper 1964 – Lorenzo Staelens, Belgian footballer and manager 1965 – Daniela Costian, Romanian-Australian discus thrower 1965 – Steven Klein, American photographer 1965 – Adrian Pasdar, American actor and director 1966 – Jeff Brown, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1966 – Dave Meggett, American football player and coach 1967 – Christine Jacob, Filipino-American actress, swimmer, and journalist 1967 – Philipp Kirkorov, Bulgarian-Russian singer, actor, and producer 1967 – Steven Mackintosh, English actor 1968 – Dave Halili, American illustrator and graphic designer 1969 – Warren Defever, American bass player and producer (His Name Is Alive and Elvis Hitler) 1969 – Justine Greening, English accountant and politician, Secretary of State for International Development 1969 – Paulo Jr., Brazilian bass player and songwriter (Sepultura) 1970 – Halit Ergenç, Turkish actor 1971 – John Boyne, Irish author 1971 – Darren Emerson, English DJ and producer (Underworld) 1972 – J. R. Richards, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Dishwalla) 1972 – Takako Tokiwa, Japanese actress 1973 – Leigh Francis, English comedian, actor, and screenwriter 1973 – Kinna McInroe, American actress and screenwriter 1973 – Naomi Novik, American computer programmer and author 1973 – Jamie Staff, English cyclist and coach 1973 – Jeff Timmons, American singer-songwriter and producer (98 Degrees) 1974 – Christian Tamminga, Dutch athlete 1975 – Johnny Galecki, American actor 1975 – Tomi Joutsen, Finnish singer-songwriter (Amorphis) 1975 – Elliott Sadler, American race car driver 1976 – Davian Clarke, Jamaican sprinter 1976 – Amanda Palmer, American singer-songwriter and pianist (The Dresden Dolls and Evelyn Evelyn) 1976 – Daniel Wagon, Australian rugby league player 1977 – Jeannie Haddaway, American politician 1977 – Meredith L. Patterson, American technologist, journalist, and author 1979 – Gerardo Torrado, Mexican footballer 1979 – Sean Mackin, American singer and violinist (Yellowcard) 1980 – Atsushi, Japanese singer-songwriter and producer (Exile) 1980 – Luis Scola, Argentinian basketball player 1980 – Jeroen Verhoeven, Dutch footballer 1981 – Tom Goss, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor 1981 – Nicole Kaczmarski, American basketball player 1981 – Kunal Nayyar, English-American actor 1981 – John O'Shea, Irish footballer 1981 – Ali Williams, New Zealand rugby player 1982 – Lloyd Banks, American rapper and actor (G-Unit) 1982 – Kirsten Dunst, American actress, singer, director, and screenwriter 1982 – Cleo Higgins, English singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress (Cleopatra) 1982 – Drew Seeley, Canadian-American singer-songwriter, dancer, and actor 1983 – Chris Carr, American football player 1983 – Tatjana Hüfner, German luger 1983 – Marina Tomić, Slovenian hurdler 1983 – Troy Williamson, American football player 1984 – Shawn Daivari, American wrestler and manager 1984 – Risto Mätas, Estonian javelin thrower 1984 – Lee Roache, English footballer 1984 – Sophie Turner, Australian model and lawyer 1985 – Brandon Bass, American basketball player 1985 – Gal Gadot, Israeli model and actress, Miss Israel 2004 1986 – Dianna Agron, American actress, singer, and dancer 1986 – Martten Kaldvee, Estonian biathlete 1987 – Alipate Carlile, Australian footballer 1987 – Chris Morris, South African cricketer 1987 – Rohit Sharma, Indian cricketer 1987 – Robbin Söderlund, Swedish DJ and music producer 1988 – Andy Allen, Australian chef 1988 – Sander Baart, Dutch field hockey player 1989 – Baauer, American DJ and producer 1989 – Jang Wooyoung, South Korean singer, dancer, and actor (2PM) 1990 – Mac DeMarco, Canadian singer-songwriter 1990 – Kaarel Kiidron, Estonian footballer 1991 – Chris Kreider, American ice hockey player 1991 – Kaarel Nurmsalu, Estonian ski jumper 1992 – Travis Scott, American rapper and producer 1992 – Marc-André ter Stegen, German footballer 1993 – Dion Dreesens, Dutch swimmer 1994 – Wang Yafan, Chinese tennis player 1997 – Adam Ryczkowski, Polish footballer Deaths 65 – Lucan, Roman poet (b. 39) 535 – Amalasuntha, Italian daughter of Theoderic the Great (b. 495) 783 – Hildegard of the Vinzgau (b. 758) 1030 – Mahmud of Ghazni (b. 971) 1063 – Emperor Renzong of Song (b. 1010) 1131 – Adjutor, French knight and saint 1341 – John III, Duke of Brittany (b. 1285) 1439 – Richard de Beauchamp, 13th Earl of Warwick, English commander (b. 1382) 1513 – Edmund de la Pole, 3rd Duke of Suffolk, English son of Elizabeth of York, Duchess of Suffolk (b. 1472) 1524 – Pierre Terrail, seigneur de Bayard, French soldier (b. 1473) 1544 – Thomas Audley, 1st Baron Audley of Walden, English lawyer and judge, Lord Chancellor of England (b. 1488) 1550 – Tabinshwehti, Burmese king (b. 1516) 1632 – Johann Tserclaes, Count of Tilly, Bavarian general (b. 1559) 1632 – Sigismund III Vasa, Swedish-Polish son of John III of Sweden (b. 1566) 1637 – Niwa Nagashige, Japanese daimyo (b. 1571) 1642 – Dmitry Pozharsky, Russian prince (b. 1578) 1655 – Eustache Le Sueur, French painter (b. 1617) 1660 – Petrus Scriverius, Dutch historian and scholar (b. 1576) 1672 – Marie of the Incarnation, French-Canadian nun and saint, founded the Ursulines of Quebec (b. 1599) 1696 – Robert Plot, English chemist and academic (b. 1640) 1712 – Philipp van Limborch, Dutch theologian and author (b. 1633) 1736 – Johann Albert Fabricius, German scholar and author (b. 1668) 1758 – François d'Agincourt, French organist and composer (b. 1684) 1792 – John Montagu, 4th Earl of Sandwich, English politician, Secretary of State for the Northern Department (b. 1718) 1795 – Jean-Jacques Barthélemy, French archaeologist and author (b. 1716) 1806 – Onogawa Kisaburō, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 5th Yokozuna (b. 1758) 1841 – Peter Andreas Heiberg, Danish philologist and author (b. 1758) 1847 – Archduke Charles, Duke of Teschen (b. 1771) 1863 – Jean Danjou, French captain (b. 1828) 1865 – Robert FitzRoy, English admiral, meteorologist, and politician, 2nd Governor of New Zealand (b. 1805) 1870 – Thomas Cooke, Canadian bishop and missionary (b. 1792) 1875 – Jean-Frédéric Waldeck, French explorer, lithographer, and cartographer (b. 1766) 1879 – Emma Smith, American religious leader (b. 1804) 1883 – Édouard Manet, French painter (b. 1832) 1891 – Joseph Leidy, American paleontologist and author (b. 1823) 1900 – Casey Jones, American engineer (b. 1863) 1903 – Emily Stowe, Canadian physician and activist (b. 1831) 1910 – Jean Moréas, Greek poet and critic (b. 1856) 1936 – A. E. Housman, English poet and scholar (b. 1859) 1939 – Frank Haller, American boxer (b. 1883) 1943 – Otto Jespersen, Danish linguist and academic (b. 1860) 1943 – Beatrice Webb, English sociologist and economist (b. 1858) 1945 – Eva Braun, German wife of Adolf Hitler (b. 1912) 1945 – Adolf Hitler, Austrian-German soldier and politician, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1889) 1953 – Jacob Linzbach, Estonian linguist and author (b. 1874) 1956 – Alben W. Barkley, American lawyer and politician, 35th Vice President of the United States (b. 1877) 1966 – Richard Fariña, American author and singer (b. 1937) 1970 – Jacques Presser, Dutch historian, writer and poet (b. 1899) 1970 – Inger Stevens, Swedish-American actress (b. 1934) 1972 – Gia Scala, English-American model and actress (b. 1934) 1973 – Václav Renč, Czech poet and playwright (b. 1911) 1974 – Agnes Moorehead, American actress and singer (b. 1900) 1980 – Luis Muñoz Marín, Puerto Rican journalist and politician, 1st Governor of Puerto Rico (b. 1898) 1982 – Lester Bangs, American journalist and author (b. 1949) 1983 – George Balanchine, Russian dancer and choreographer (b. 1904) 1983 – Muddy Waters, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and bandleader (b. 1913) 1983 – Edouard Wyss-Dunant, Swiss physician and mountaineer (b. 1897) 1986 – Robert Stevenson, English director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1905) 1989 – Yi Bangja, Japanese daughter of Prince Nashimoto Morimasa (b. 1901) 1989 – Sergio Leone, Italian director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1929) 1993 – Tommy Caton, English footballer (b. 1962) 1994 – Roland Ratzenberger, Austrian race car driver (b. 1960) 1994 – Richard Scarry, American author and illustrator (b. 1919) 1995 – Maung Maung Kha, Burmese colonel and politician, 8th Prime Minister of Burma (b. 1920) 1996 – David Opatoshu, American actor and screenwriter (b. 1918) 1998 – Nizar Qabbani, Syrian-English poet, publisher, and diplomat (b. 1926) 1999 – Darrell Sweet, English drummer (Nazareth) (b. 1947) 2000 – Poul Hartling, Danish politician, 36th Prime Minister of Denmark (b. 1914) 2002 – Charlotte von Mahlsdorf, German philanthropist, founded the Gründerzeit Museum (b. 1928) 2003 – Mark Berger, American economist and academic (b. 1955) 2003 – Possum Bourne, New Zealand race car driver (b. 1956) 2005 – Phil Rasmussen, American lieutenant and pilot (b. 1918) 2005 – Ron Todd, English union leader (b. 1927) 2006 – Lawrence Patrick, American mechanic and educator (b. 1920) 2006 – Jean-François Revel, French journalist and author (b. 1924) 2006 – Beatriz Sheridan, Mexican actress and director (b. 1934) 2006 – Pramoedya Ananta Toer, Indonesian author and academic (b. 1925) 2007 – Grégory Lemarchal, French singer (b. 1983) 2007 – Kevin Mitchell, American football player (b. 1971) 2007 – Tom Poston, American actor, comedian and game show panelist (b. 1921) 2007 – Gordon Scott, American actor (b. 1927) 2007 – Zola Taylor, American singer (The Platters) (b. 1938) 2008 – John Cargher, English-Australian journalist and author (b. 1919) 2008 – Juancho Evertsz, Dutch Antillean politician (b. 1923) 2009 – Venetia Burney, English girl who named Pluto (b. 1918) 2009 – Henk Nijdam, Dutch cyclist (b. 1935) 2011 – Dorjee Khandu, Indian politician, 6th Chief Minister of Arunachal Pradesh (b. 1955) 2011 – Evald Okas, Estonian painter (b. 1915) 2011 – Ernesto Sabato, Argentinian physicist, author, and painter (b. 1911) 2012 – Ernst Bolldén, Swedish table tennis player (b. 1966) 2012 – Tomás Borge, Nicaraguan poet and politician, co-founded the Sandinista National Liberation Front (b. 1930) 2012 – Alexander Dale Oen, Norwegian swimmer (b. 1985) 2012 – Giannis Gravanis, Greek footballer (b. 1958) 2012 – George Murdock, American actor (b. 1930) 2012 – Benzion Netanyahu, Russian-Israeli historian and academic (b. 1910) 2012 – Sicelo Shiceka, South African politician (b. 1966) 2013 – Roberto Chabet, Filipino painter and sculptor (b. 1937) 2013 – Shirley Firth, Canadian skier (b. 1953) 2013 – Viviane Forrester, French author and critic (b. 1925) 2013 – Emil Frei, American physician and oncologist (b. 1924) 2013 – Mike Gray, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1935) 2013 – Andrew J. Offutt, American author (b. 1934) 2014 – Khaled Choudhury, Indian painter and set designer (b. 1919) 2014 – Chris Harris, English actor and director (b. 1942) 2014 – Julian Lewis, English biologist and academic (b. 1946) 2014 – Carl E. Moses, American businessman and politician (b. 1929) 2014 – Ian Ross, Australian journalist (b. 1940) 2015 – Lennart Bodström, Swedish politician (b. 1928) 2015 – Steven Goldmann, Canadian director and producer (b. 1961) 2015 – Rutger Gunnarsson, Swedish musician (b. 1946) 2015 – Ben E. King, American singer-songwriter and producer (The Drifters) (b. 1938) 2015 – Gregory Mertens, Belgian footballer (b. 1991) 2015 – Patachou, French singer and actress (b. 1918) 2016 – Daniel Berrigan, American priest, poet, and activist (b. 1921) 2016 – Harry Kroto, English chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1939) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Adjutor Aimo Amator, Peter and Louis Eutropius of Saintes Blessed Miles Gerard Marie Guyart (Anglican Church of Canada) Marie of the Incarnation (Ursuline) Maximus of Rome Pomponius of Naples Pope Saint Pius V Quirinus of Neuss Sarah Josepha Hale (Episcopal Church) Suitbert the Younger April 30 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest day on which Ascension Day can fall, while June 3 is the latest; celebrated 40 days after Easter (Christianity), and its related observances: Father's Day (Germany) Festa della Sensa (Venice) Global Day of Prayer (Western Christianity) Sheep Festival (Cameroon) Armed Forces Day (Georgia (country)) Birthday of the King Carl XVI Gustaf, one of the official flag days of Sweden. Camarón Day (French Foreign Legion) Children's Day (Mexico) Consumer Protection Day (Thailand) Honesty Day (United States) International Jazz Day (UNESCO) Martyr's Day (Pakistan) May Eve, the eve of the first day of summer in the Northern hemisphere (see May 1): Beltane begins at sunset in the Northern hemisphere, Samhain begins at sunset in the Southern hemisphere. (Neo-Druidic Wheel of the Year) Carodejnice (Czech Republic and Slovakia) Walpurgis Night (Central and Northern Europe) National Persian Gulf Day (Iran) Reunification Day (Vietnam) Russian State Fire Service Day (Russia) Tax Day (Canada) Teachers' Day (Paraguay) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to April 30. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:April